Skylanders: Master Quest
by JJMAN65
Summary: Join Spyro and his Portal Master, Cosmo, as they lead their team on fantastic adventures through Skylands.
1. Chapter 1

**Skylanders: Master Quest - Chapter 1**

"Thanks for the ride Flynn!" yelled a fourteen year old boy as he waved goodbye to a cat-like balloonist. "I really appreciated the favor!"

The balloonist, Flynn, grinned back at the teenager as his balloon lifted off the ground, "No problem, Cosmo! It wouldn't be right if the best pilot of all Skylands didn't help the locals once in a while. Not too mention your mom makes the best raspberry pies."

Cosmo shook his head and smiled. The wind blew through his purple and gold hair as began to day dream. His dream was to be a portal master as great as the ones in the times of old. He still couldn't believe he was picked to join Master Eon's academy for Portal Masters, let alone have a Skylander as his partner.

_I can't wait to go on so many exciting adventure with a Skylander. I wonder who it will be. Not that it really matters. I wish Master Eon sent us a list of their names in the mail-_

"Hey kid!" Flynn yelled, snapping Cosmo out his day dream. He pointed toward a crowd of people near the academy's front yard. "I think you missed the opening ceremonies!"

Cosmo spun around and took off running. He was too busy dreaming about being a portal master, that he forget he needs to become one first, "Aw man! I hope I'm not too late!"

Fortunately for Cosmo, he wasn't too late. The crowd was listening to Master Eon explain how the relationship between the Skylanders and a portal master should be like.

"Remember young portal masters, the Skylanders are not slaves nor pets. You will learn from them and maybe, they will even learn from you. During your adventures you'll realize the bond between you and your Skylander will grow over time."

After Master Eon was done talking, the Skylanders appeared before the crowd using the portals of power that were around some areas of the school. The army of Skylanders was just as big as the crowd. You could say this was a good thing, but for some it was hard to move around and such.

A little while later, Cosmo was still having trouble looking for the Skylander he would have a special bond with. He's tried each of the elements except for magic. Secretly, Cosmo was hoping to have a Skylander in the magic element because his mother was a close friend of Ninjini, a Giant Skylander from the ancient times, who was in the magic elemental class.

"Wreck n roll!"

Cosmo turned around to see a blue, round little creature that looked like a grub worm. He thought it was kind of adorable when it jumped around like a puppy.

"Hi little guy," Cosmo said, petting the little grub worm. "What's your name?"

The little grub worm stopped bouncing and looked at Cosmo. Eye balling him up and down. "Wrecking Ball. I'm a Skylander of the magic element." The little grub worm walked up to Cosmo and started rubbing against his pants leg like a cat.

Cosmo clapped his hands in delight. He couldn't believe that a Skylander walked up to him and just liked him already.

_Hmm, maybe Wrecking Ball is the Skylander I have a bond with. He does seem nice and he is cool looking-_

Suddenly, Cosmo felt a wet sensation coming from his pants left pants pocket. He looked down to see a long, pink like rope coming from Wrecking Ball.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Cosmo screamed as he jumped back from Wrecking Ball. He reached into his pocket and realized that his two candy bars were missing. He looked at Wrecking Ball, who was smiling and chewing with chocolate around his mouth.

The grub worm burped so hard that the force almost knocked Cosmo down, "That was some good chocolate! Now off to find my portal master!"

Cosmo watched as Wrecking Ball hopped off with glee, humming with each step. "I can't believe at let that blue grub worm take trick me like that."

"Yeah, Wrecking Ball knows how to use his adorable charm to his advantage."

Cosmo looked around in all direction before looking up to see a purple dragon descend before him. This dragon interested Cosmo as he has never seen dragons of this color in Skylands before. In return, the dragon was interested in Cosmo. Trying to make a good first impression, he tried hard to stop stumbling over his words.

"Um, wow. You're a purple dragon!" Cosmo exclaimed, eyeing the dragon up and down.

The purple dragon laughed, "Yeah, I know. My names Spyro. And yours?"

"I'm Cosmo!" Cosmo answered, shaking Spyro's paw firmly. "I'm one of the few who were lucky enough to be invited to Eon's Academy to become a portal master!"

Spyro nodded, continuing to study the boy, "So I guess that little incident before means that your still searching for a Skylander right?" The purple dragon raised his eye brows up and down.

Cosmo received the hint Spyro was trying to give him, "Why yes I am. And do you mind if ask if you want to be my Skylander, given you are one of them?"

"Sure, I'll be your Skylander!" Spyro agreed, giving Cosmo a thumbs up. "But, you have to promise me to **defend one and all **and most importantly to **never back down!**"

Cosmo gave Spyro a thumbs up back, his purple hair flowing in the wind. "I promise!"

_Attention Portal Masters and Skylanders!_

Master Eon's voiced boomed across the grassy fields of the school. The crowd of Portal Masters and Skylanders hushed so the old timer could talk.

_We need everyone present in the gym so we can do a role call and make another special announcement!_

_All of you will be on teams of eight! A Portal Master and Skylander of a different element! How exciting is that!_

The last voice was Master Eon's mabu assistant, Hugo, who was also the schools librarian, hall monitor, and peace keeper as well. Even though he meant to get everyone excited, he did peeve Master Eon a tad bit.

_Thank you for telling everyone that Hugo. Though it was supposed to be a surprise._

_Sorry Master Eon. Hehehe._

It seemed as if the crowd liked the idea of teams. The Skylanders rambled on two their portal masters on who needs to be on their team. This was probably the reason Master Eon wanted to wait later to reveal this.

"Teams! This is too cool!" Spyro exclaimed, feeling all fired up as he and Cosmo walked to the gym with the others.

Cosmo smiled at Spyro's excitement, "So who do you want to be on our team Spyro?"

Spyro thought for a moment, "Well, really my friends Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, and Cynder. Water, Tech, and Undead, all three of them are my best friends and all had my back no matter what the situation was. Especially Gill Grunt and Cynder."

"Let's cross our fingers then." Cosmo smiled as he and Spyro entered the gym.


	2. Chapter 2

Master Eon's gym room was amazing. Arena's that changed battlegrounds, football stadium like seats, and best of all: vending machines! Even the Skylanders were amazed as they only had the battle arenas back in the day.

During this time, some people were training in the arenas, some were chewing on some of Batterson's, a baker's, freshly baked pies, or just talking up a conversation.

Spyro and Cosmo decided to learn more about each other, so they could begin there growing bond. The purple dragon was really intrigued about Cosmo's parents.

"Wait, so your Mom is a wizard from the Radiant Isles!?" Spyro asked again, completely bewildered. "It's like you were destined to be a portal master!"

"I know right!" Cosmo said, reaching for a book out of his backpack. "My Mom gave me this spell book before I left home today. She was going to wait a while before giving it to me, but since I'm training to become a portal master, she wanted me to have it right now."

Spyro nodded. "So, what about your dad? What is he like?"

Cosmo happy smile changed into a melancholy frown. "Um, my Dad… is dead."

Spyro now felt bad for asking that. "I'm sorry for asking that Cosmo. If you don't want to-"

"No, no, it's okay." Cosmo said, perking up. "My father was actually a dragon rider from Dragon's Peak. When humans lived there as well. I was only 3 years old when my dad died and my only memory of him is when he took my mom and I to meet his red dragon partner. After that they fought in a war alongside the GIANT Skylanders against the Arkeyans and a dark portal master."

"Sounds like your Dad's a pretty cool guy," Spyro stated.

"He was." Cosmo agreed. "So, what about you? Who are your parents and where did you grow up?"

Spyro looked down, a little shy, " I never met my parents but, I know people who treated me like family, especially my best pal Sparx the dragonfly and the Elders at the Dragon Temple. And before I became a Skylander and moved to Skylands, my home was the **Summer Forest**."

"The Summer Forest?" Cosmo asked confused, about that realms name, "I never heard of that Realm."

Spyro was about to explain to the portal master, until they were interrupted by the voice of female dragoness saying, "**I'd tell you nice try…but, it wasn't!**" The purple dragon whisked around and smiled in delight. "Cosmo! That's Cynder!"

Cosmo looked in Spyro's direction, but it wasn't the violet dragoness he was looking at. The young portal master was smitten by her portal master. Even though her skull t-shirt and ruby red dye at the tips of her hair would give people nightmares; something about her green eyes made Cosmo ignoring everything else about her.

"Ahem," Spyro smirked, snapping Cosmo out of his trance.

"Huh!?" Cosmo asked looking alert. He noticed Spyro was giving a weird look. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Spyro smiled and rolled his eyes, "Oh, just because you were drooling over Cynder's portal master."

Cosmo blushed, pulling his hat down to cover his face. "No I wasn't! I was just… admiring her battle strategy."

"Of course you were," Spyro smirked, with a hint of sarcasm. "Anyway, I was going to say let's go over there and talk to them, but it seems like you might faint."

Cosmo stuck his tongue out at Spyro as the two walked across the gym floor. "Haha, very funny."

When Cosmo and Spyro made there way over to the other side of the gym, Spyro noticed what looked like a portal master and her air dragon Skylander being cornered by another portal master and his Chinese dragon. "Cosmo! Look over there!"

"Come on Sonia, you know we'll make it worth your time if you two join us," the portal master smirked, grinning mischievously. "Besides, SD doesn't like to lose."

The portal master Chinese dragon blew smoke out of it's nostrils and growled. "I'd listen to Devlin if I were you child." He then faced the air dragon, "And you, freak show, we could use your healing abilities to our advantages. So I'd suggest conjuring up another one of those unicorn rainbows right now!"

Sonia baled up her fist in anger, "Look! We told you already to leave us alone! Just find someone else with healing powers because Whirlwind and I aren't joining you!"

Devlin held up his hands in defense. "Alright then. We tried being nice, but it looks like SD will have to change your mind."

Whirlwind got in front of Sonia to defend her from whatever SD might dish out.

"Get ready to feel the sun's heat!" SD shouted as his body began to change from a light yellow to a blazing hot red. As the sun dragon was about to release a stream of fire on Sonia and Whirlwind; SD himself was smacked in the face with a fire ball.

Devlin stuttered in anger, "SD! Who… did… that!" He looked behind Sonia and Whirlwind to see Cosmo and Spyro in the distance. He pointed at them, "You two purple pipsqueaks stay out of this! This is between us and them!"

Sonia and Whirlwind turned around to see who had helped them. Whirlwind smiled when she saw Spyro, an old friend and a faithful ally.

When SD cleared his eyes of the fire balls soot, he glared at Spyro. "Well well, if it isn't Mr. purple dragon himself."

Devlin winked at SD's statement, "That's the purple dragon _**they **_made us look for? He looks like a poodle that smashed his head against a stop sign."

"Like I haven't heard that one before," Spyro muttered, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, why are you two attacking Whirlwind and her portal master?" Spyro thought about the sun dragon for a moment, and realized he's never seen him around the Citadel before now. "And are you even a Skylander?"

SD snorted, "What's it to ya?"

"Hey, kid!" Devlin yelled, referring to Cosmo. "You need to get a leash for that purple mutt of yours; he's got a smug mug for a half-pint!"

Cosmo crossed his arms, "And I think you need to teach your Skylander, if he is one, and yourself that were all allies! Let alone some manners!"

Devlin growled at Cosmo's words, "Why you little-"

SD noticed Master Eon and Hugo walking toward them, "Devlin! Eon and that fat mole are walking toward us!"

"Really! Right now!" Devlin muttered. He glared at Cosmo, Sonia, Spyro, and Whirlwind one last time and ran off with SD to another part of the gym.

Sonia and Whirlwind smiled at each other, they were both relived Devlin and SD were gone. The two looked at Cosmo and Spyro, who were both talking about Devlin and SD.

"To tell you the truth Spyro, I was beyond nervous." Cosmo revealed, giving a small grin."

Spyro nodded, "Yeah, I can tell those two are gonna be trouble at some point."

"Hey."

Spyro and Cosmo turned to see Sonia and Whirlwind. They wanted to thank the two for their help earlier.

"Thanks." said Sonia, smiling at Cosmo. "For the help earlier."

Cosmo smiled back at Sonia. "It was nothing. We just wanted to help."

"Yeah. Whirlwind added. "But, I would've scared the two of them off with my rainbow of doom."

Spyro rolled his eyes, "Sure, Whirlwind, whatever you say."

In response to Spyro's joke, Whirlwind playful zap him with a rainbow from her horn. Everyone laughed when Spyro thought it was one her attacks and jumped backwards in defense.

"Greetings Spyro, Whirlwind, and young portal masters."

Master Eon and Hugo appeared before the group, having witness what just happened moments ago.

"Is everything all right!?" Hugo asked, worried. "We saw that kid with that dragon messing with the four of you."

"It's okay Master Eon," Sonia said, rubbing her hair. "There somewhere else now."

"Did you get their names?" Master Eon asked, stroking his beard.

Cosmo rubbed his chin to think, "Devlin and SD sir."

Master Eon nodded, "I'll deal with them later. In the mean time, the four of you need to go to gym's center for the teams."

"Yes sir!" Spyro, Cosmo, Sonia, and Whirlwind said all at once. The four of them ran to the gym's center to join the other portal masters.

Master Eon pondered for a moment, "Hugo. Hand me my list. We need to look over the names one more time. If two people tried to sneak, no doubt more have as well."

"Yes Master Eon," Hugo said as ran off to get the list.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. I had a pretty busy week. The Cloudcracker prison line was added when Trap Team was announced. I thought it would've sounded better than _"Cloud Patrol Prison."_

* * *

The crowd of Portal Masters and Skylanders were quite rowdy. They grew tired of waiting for Master Eon to return to pick the teams. Some Skylanders began throwing chairs and other objects for no reason at all. The six mystic seekers, mabu with powerful magic that rivals the portal masters, were trying to calm them all down.

"Young portal masters." Fargus, the oldest and leader of the seekers, pleaded, "Eon will be back shortly so please calm down."

"Pre…pretty please," added Fargus' nervous son Wendell.

Tizwig sighed at Fargus' attempts to calm the crowd down, "Fargus you old fool, you have to get with the program. You need to get hip and with the times."

"Get to the point Tizwig." Fargus said, annoyed.

Tizwig faced the crowd, "Hey kids! You wanna see all the cool villains at the Cloudcracker Prison!?"

The crowd cheered in excitement and few chanted. "Field Trip!"

"Tizwig!" Fargus yelled, hitting his fellow seeker on the head with his wand. "That's two dangerous, and the "_**Trap Masters" **_would never allow that!"

The few people in the crowd started throwing food and other objects at Fargus. Tizwig crossed his arms and smirked.

"SILENCE!"

A hush fell over the crowd. A cloud of dust appeared over the stage were the Seekers were standing. From the dust cloud was Master Eon, Hugo, Devlin, and Sun Dragon. He looked over the crowd of Skylanders and Portal Masters to make sure they listened. He lowered his tone of voice.

"Sorry for the little intervention my Skylanders and young Portal Masters. I had to remind someone that bullying is not tolerated." Eon said, giving Devlin a cold stare. "You may take your place now Devlin and SD."

Spyro, Cosmo, Whirlwind, and Sonia were surprised that Master Eon let Devlin and SD off the hook just like that. The duo gave them a wicked smile as they walked by.

"We'll have to watch out for them…" Spyro thought. He took his attention back to Master Eon.

"Now, let's get to the teams!" Eon announced with great girth.

"Why are we on teams?" asked a random portal master. "What if we don't get along with our teammates?

"Well young portal master, you just answered your own question." Eon said, smiling. "Being on a team will not only help you bond with your Skylanders, but with your fellow portal masters and their Skylanders. There might come a time when you will need to rely on your teammates Skylander or Portal Master if you are separated on a quest. Plus, with all of the eight elements united in harmony, you'll be unstoppable!"

The crowd had no comment on that. Fargus looked at Eon and smiled.

"Nice speech old friend. "Fargus winked.

"Thank you," Eon smiled. He then looked back the crowd of portal masters and Skylanders. "First up is: Pop Fizz, Jet-Vac, Chill, Scorp, Zook, Eruptor, Sprocket, and Cynder. Come up to the front with your portal masters.

Spyro and Cosmo's eyes widened as Cynder and her portal master walked to the front with the rest of their team. Spyro was hoping Cynder would become team leader, while Cosmo was still flushing at her portal master.

Master Eon walked up to the group of portal masters, "Everyone, let me introduce everyone in correlation the Skylanders I called out: Freddy, Ace, Cristal, Quartz, Zack, Ashley, Tony, and their leader; Laila!"

"Wow, Cynder and her portal master were made team leader!" Whirlwind said, completely surprised.

"I wonder why Master Eon chose her to be team leader?" Sonia pondered, referring to Laila's frightening and gothic appearance.

"I think it's because Cynder is a strong and powerful Skylander." Spyro stated. "Besides, only Hex, Chop-Chop, and Roller Brawl would be next in line as undead leaders."

Cosmo got closer to Spyro so he could whisper to him, "I kind wish they were on our team or we were on theirs."

Spyro smiled, "Don't worry, we can talk to them later."

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Whirlwind asked, trying to ease drop.

"Um… nothing." Cosmo stuttered, waving his hands frantically.

Sonia smiled playful, "It doesn't sound like nothing."

Before Spyro could reply, he heard Master Eon call out the next team of Skylanders.

"Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, Stealth Elf, Ignitor, Whirlwind, Dino Rang, Hex, and Spyro!" Eon announced. "Come to the front with your portal masters!"

"Looks like we're partners." Sonia grinned, walking toward the front.

Cosmo smiled, "You got that right."

When the eight portal masters and eight Skylanders arrived in front of the crowd, Eon told everyone their names in order of Skylanders he called. "Everyone, I would like to introduce: Lily, Tucker, Kimino, Roy, Sonia, Luke, Crimson, and Cosmo, who is also the team leader!"

Spyro smiled, he couldn't believe he and Cosmo were team leaders. Well, he could but, he didn't expect it to happen. He was mostly happy to be with his pals Gill Grunt and Trigger Happy. "Gill, Trigg, looks like the trio is together again.

Gill Grunt smiled, "You got that right. I get the feeling our portal masters will be great friends."

Trigger Happy looked over at Hex, giving a small frown, "I kind of wish Cynder was on our team. Hex doesn't have a sense of humor like her."

"Me too, Trigg." Spyro agreed. "Me to." The young dragon looked at his team mates and noticed Hex's portal master, Crimson, looked a little upset. "I wonder if she wanted to be team leader."


End file.
